Maldicion de Sangre
by Noh3my
Summary: La hermana de Rikuo vuelve después de 6 años, y con ella vienen algunos nuevos enemigos…¿Estarán a salvo? como respondera Rikuo a ver a su hermana despues de estos 6 largos años, no solo el sino Zen.  RikuoxTsurara   ZenxYuki


**Los personajes de Nurarihyon No Magono  no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroshi Shiibashi** excepto de Yuki Okami. Este fic va a tener algo de TsuraraxRikuo, pero mayormente se centra en Zen x Yuki =3 (creo yo, que molesto no? Ni yo misma se ) esta fue una idea ke se me vino así nada mas y no me dejo dormir xD!.

Este es mi primer Fanfic . siempre he querido hacer uno pero siendo sincera creo que soy muy mala pero bueno tome la iniciativa, mas adelante me gustaría hacer una historia pero entre Rihan x Wakana. Ya como todavía no han dicho como se conocieron bueh… se me vino una idea más o menos :D

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

* * *

><p>- Dialogo<p>

_Pensamientos _

_"Sueños_"

* * *

><p>Era un día como cualquier otro,el viento soplaba suavemente y las hojas caían al compás de este, el que ahora era llamado supremo comandante o mejor conocido como el segundo llevaba al joven amo a su paseo diario, este decidió llevarlo a un pequeño bosque no muy lejos de la casa principal, el cual eran un lugar muy atractivo y calido para el, pues hay conoció a su actual esposa.<p>

-Rikuo no vallas muy lejos – decía Rihan a su hijo

-Esta bien, otousan – le respondía este, desde lejos

Rihan se quedo atrás viendo los torpes y frágiles pasos de su hijo riendo de lejos, nada en el mundo se comparaba como ese hermoso momento a solas con su pequeño hijo. Era tan agradable aquel ambiente tan puro, encantador y sentimental que hizo que se perdiera algunos minutos en sus memorias.

-Wakana – dijo en vos frágil y casi silenciosa, dejando ver como poco a poco se perdía en esos bellos recuerdos, dejando fuera de vista a su pequeño hijo.

En ese momento un pequeño zorro pasó al frente del Joven amo. El zorro se mantuvo lejos de el, y comenzó a mover la cola. Rikuo a ver este se encanto con el pequeño zorro y comenzó a seguirlo dejando a su padre atrás, pero algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña que a lo mejor tenía su misma edad, estaba sentada debajo de un árbol con los brazos en las rodillas y escondiendo su cara entre ellas. Se podía ver que tenía un kimono blanco con algunas manchas oscuras en ella. El chiquillo al verla tan sola en aquel árbol, decidió acercarse un poco a ver que le pasaba.

-Onee-Chan ¿estas bien? ¿Estas perdida?- le pregunto el pequeño al ver a la niña que parecía estar escondiéndose mas entre sus brazos al escuchas la vos, impeliendo ver su cara.

A la segunda llamada que Rikuo le dio - ¿Onee-Chan? – hubo una reacción de parte de la pequeña, la cual levanto la mira hacia el, dejando ver su entristecido rostro.

- Hola? Onee-Chan ¿Estas bien? – le volvió a preguntar el pequeño, pero esta simplemente no respondía, la niña parecía haberse perdido en algún punto lejano con la mirada.

Mientras tanto Rihan regresaba de aquel pequeño mundo de recuerdo, al instante se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo no se encontraba junto a el, así que comenzó a buscarlo y a llamarlo.

-Rikuooo ¿donde estas? –Llamaba insistentemente al chiquillo -Rikuooo –

_Tsk…solo le quite el ojo por un momento y desapareció...bueh…se nota que heredo esa habilidad del viejo... pero al diablo con eso_

- Rikuo, Rikuooo ¿donde estas?- siguió llamándolo algo inquieto ya que tenia mas de 10 minutos que no sabia donde rayos de había medito el joven amo.

- Otousan, Otousan por aquí!- le respondió el pequeño Rikuo a su padre, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos de este .El segundo se acerco donde se encontraba su hijo algo aliviado pues sabia muy bien el carácter su esposa cuando se trataba de su adorable hijo y si lo llegaba a perder…pero al igual que a Rikuo, la pequeña niña llamo su atención, dejando ese pensamiento atrás.

- ¿Rikuo quien es ella?- dijo el segundo, preocupado

- Ehhh, otousan, no se, solo la vi hay y le pregunte que le pasaba pero Onee-chan no me quiere decir- le dijo Rikuo con mala cara

El segundo intento acercarse a ella, pero la niña solo se levanto de donde estaban, en sus kimono noto las manchas oscuras

-Sangre!- Rijo Rihan preocupado - Además tenia ojos hinchados del tanto llorar.

- OI ¿de donde eres? ¿Esta herida?- Pregunto Rihan nervioso al ver el estado de la niña, pero esta simplemente se levanto, lo miro, en sus ojos se podía ver ¿angustia?, ¿miedo? O simplemente todo el dolor del mundo el cual reflejado aquella mira opaca.

Intento dar algunos paso, pero estos no salían, haciendo que la chiquilla cayera en los brazo del segundo perdiendo la conciencia…

- ¡Onee-Chan! ¡Onee-Chan!- grito Rikuo a ver la niña

* * *

><p>Hasta aki dejo el prologo<p>

*Noe (Soy yo u.u simplemente que le quite algunas cosita me gusta mas así xD!)

*Rikuo Y (forma Y_oukai_)

Pista para el siguiente cap

Noe: Valla si qué me esforcé u.u primera vez que hago un fic .

Rikuo Y: si te fueras esforzado mas fuera hecho un poco mas largo

Noe: ¬.¬! Rikuo quién pidió tu opinión? Jum u.u. Ademas no podía porque mi mama se puso muy ella!

Rikuo Y: si, aja me vas a salir con esa u.u

Noe: Sabes de todas las cosas del mundo a la única que le meto es a mi madre, eso da mucho mas miedo que encostrase con tu Hyakki Yakou O.o tienes una suerte de que tu madre sea tan adorable n.n

Rikuo Y: adorable? Será enfrente de ustedes por que tiene un carácter muy fuerte T-T

Noe: a ps Rikuo a otro con ese cuento

Rikuo Y: no me crees verdad? Ella es malaa …T-T

Noe: ps no u.u es muy obvi… ehhh Rikuo ehhh a donde vasss Rikuooooo -.-! … me dejo sola =( … Se fue llorando O.o y yo ke creía que eran mas fuete, hay papa se partió la galleta xD! Bueh… aki le dejo las pista del siguen cap para después ir a calmar a Rikuo u.u… **Pistas del siguiente cap : Hermana, Lazos, masacre…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: siendo sincera siempre he querido hacer este dialogo así al final de cada cap a lo mejor le puede quitar lo serio, pero me gusta, sin mas nada que decir… que tengan buena noches y bueh.. Algún consejo, opinión pues toy dispuestas a escucharlas =3 Bueno tengas Lindos Sueños .


End file.
